Shang (Wu Ding)
Shang led by Wu Ding is a custom by Tomatekh with contributions from Janboruta and tmxk2012917. An early build of Shang was previously available as a bonus ability in Tomatekh's Xia mod. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Shang The first recorded Chinese dynasty for which there is both documentary and archaeological evidence, the Shang or Yin Dynasty was the reputed successor to semi-legendary Xia Dynasty. The period of the dynasty's rule has traditionally been dated 1766 - 1122 BC; however, more recent archaeological work place these dates closer to 1600 - 1046 BC. It was in this period that Chinese writing began to develop as well as the advancement of the calendar for both lunar and solar cycles. Pottery, jade carvings, and bronze work are among the most notable surviving artifacts, the latter primarily serving a ceremonial function. Wu Ding Wu Ding was the 21st or 23rd king of the Shang Dynasty, living around 1200 BC. His reign was both the longest of the Shang kings and the earliest verifiable Chinese kingship for which there is both documentary and archaeological evidence. Ruling for 59 years, he demonstrated concern for the people while respecting and recruiting virtuous and capable people for his administration, paving the way for the heyday of the Shang dynasty. He is praised as a leader of dynastic revival and as a model for the enlightened ruler found in later Confucian thought. Wu Ding is widely regarded as one of the greatest kings of the Shang Dynasty. Dawn of Man Revered and auspicious Wu Ding, Shaman King of the Shang Dynasty, may the blessing of Heaven forever approve of your reign! As the scattered tribes of the Yellow River entered into history, the Shang Dynasty emerged as the cornerstone of Chinese civilization. A pious and warlike state, the Shang quickly united much of the North China Plain. Yet, under their rule writing, science, and art would also flourish. The complex bronze work first seen at Erlitou would evolve and join intricate carvings of jade, while the first extensive corpus of Chinese writing would develop as kings attempted to divine the heavens. Yet, the dynastic cycle was ever turning. As the Zhou state began to grow in power to the west, so too did the golden age of the Shang Dynasty begin to fade into legend. Gaozong, the bones that were cast have cracked favorably! It is the will of Heaven that you return and once more lead the Huaxia to greatness. Can you restore the glory of your fallen dynasty? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Greetings! I am Wu, King of Yin. Let us cast bones and divine if Heaven approves of this meeting. Introduction: I am Wu Ding, leader of the Huaxia and King of Shang! What business do barbarians have in my kingdom? Defeat: A turtle shell foretold of this defeat! It was foolish to think I could defy the will of Heaven. Defeat: To think I would lose the approval of Heaven to one as unjust and dishonorable as yourself! Unique Attributes Strategy Shang is primarily a faith and culture focused civ; the former used to fuel their UU and UB bonuses while the latter builds on the culture and tourism generated by the Great Works of Writing from their UA. Their central unique mechanic is the ability to sacrifice resources at the cost of Great People. While all sacrifices will always produce a small amount of faith and a Great Work of Writing, the random bonus varies in strength. Some bonuses are equal or greater than using a second Great Person (free Golden Age, Technology, or Social Policy, etc.), while others are largely forgettable (discover an Ancient Ruin, etc.) or even negative (Barbarians spawn in your borders). As such, acquiring the Great Work of Writing should always be your main goal when enacting a sacrifice and it’s not suggested that you use the more valuable Great People (Scientists or Engineers) to do so. However, Great Generals and the various Great Artists should be considered fair game, the latter especially as, with the added Writing Slot from the UB, Great Works of Writing should function as your primary Great Work during games. There is a nice synergy between the Shang uniques. Sacrifices generate faith to found/spread a religion as well as Great Works. The UB can then hold the Great Work to increase the pressure from your founded Religion. The UU receives a combat bonus once your Religion has spread to all of your Cities and can also capture more Great People to fuel additional sacrifices. Remember that both of the Ya’s abilities are retained on upgrade. Consider bringing Missionaries along with your army to quickly convert captured Cities and maintain your religious union. The ability to capture Great People can be somewhat situational but will primarily benefit against foreign Great Generals. However, traveling Great Merchants or even a rare Merchant of Venice are also excellent targets. Mod Support Events and Decisions Invent Chopsticks Eating with one's hands is unhygienic and, more importantly, waiting for food to cool wastes time that could be better spent. Let us invent an eating utensil that is versatile and easy to produce. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Shang * Must have built at least 4 Farms * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 35 Science * 2 Magistrate Rewards: * Tile Improvement construction speed increased by 20% Develop the Oracle Bone Script My Lord, the scribes have developed a system of pictograms to aid in communication and commerce. If we adapt these symbols to our divination practices we could better discern the will of our ancestors. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Shang * Must have researched Writing * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 150 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * The Faith bonus when sacrificing a Pasture based Resource is doubled * +2 Science on sources of Horse, Sheep, and Cattle Unique Cultural Influence "My people have become obsessed with pyromancy and refuse to make a decision unless turtle shells crack a certain way... I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * Janboruta: Leader scene and icon * Danrell: UU graphic * tmxk2012917: Chinese translation * Tomatekh Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Tomatekh Category:Oriental Cultures Category:China